1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to endotracheal tube holders and more particularly to an improved holding device for the endotracheal tube in an adjustable position with respect to a patient""s mouth.
2. Description of Related Art
Endotracheal tube devices are used under several conditions such as in the ventilation of a patient while under anesthesia, resuscitation as well as during critical care that commonly arises in the hospital and during the time when a patient is being transported.
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for securing an endotracheal tube in a simple and positive manner to a tube holding device that is generally part of a mouthpiece of the faceplate assembly.
Many types of securing arrangements have been used in the prior art, which very often included simply mounting the tube in place with adhesive tape that was applied to the tube and several areas of the patient""s face. Some endotracheal tubes were mounted in a faceplate that included a bite block whereby the patient was required to grip the block with their teeth. However, other prior art tube holders have included various ways for securing the endotracheal tube to the faceplate of the tube holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,504 teaches an endotracheal tube attachment device in which a flexible track strip is secured across the upper lip and adjacent cheek area of a patient by means of an adhesive. Such an adhesive in intimate contact with a patient""s skin for a prolonged period of time irritates the skin and often results in a breakdown of the skin tissue. To properly provide long term care of patients, depending upon an endotracheal tube, it is necessary to clean the mouth often, e.g. every 2 to 4 hours, to prevent or inhibit the development of oral bacteria. The teachings of this prior art (i.e., the ""504 patent) would not appear to be conducive to such cleaning practices because the adhesive would become wet by secretion, thereby providing a further irritant to the skin. Furthermore, the tube attachment device disclosed in the ""504 patent is not useable, as a practical matter, with patients that normally wear dentures since in the absence of such dentures, there is inadequate support for the track strip.
Therefore, a need exists for an endotracheal tube holder suitable for long-term use that overcomes the problems with the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tube holder that is simple to construct and simple to use, while being inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an endotracheal tube holder that avoids damage to a patient""s skin and allows cleaning of the mouth and suctioning of the oral-pharyngeal cavity without removal of the tube.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an endotracheal tube holder that is adjustable to a variety of shapes and sizes of patient""s heads.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an endotracheal tube holder that properly aligns and secures the tube with the patient""s mouth.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an endotracheal tube holder that allows the cleaning of a patient""s mouth without removing the holder.
Another object of the present invention is that the endotracheal tube holder may be quickly and safely removed in the case of significant contamination (i.e., vomitus) and a new endotracheal tube holder quickly and easily reapplied with precision and without compromising the patient""s airway or otherwise necessitating reintubation.
These and other objects, which will become apparent as the invention is described in detail below, are provided by an endotracheal tube-holder for positioning a tube within a patient""s trachea that includes a chin piece shaped to the curvature of the patient""s chin and a pair of straps attached to openings in the chin piece for securing the tube-holder in place on the patient. An extension is attached to the chin piece extending perpendicular to and away from the patient""s face. The extension includes a vertical member located at the end of the extension opposite the patient and at a fixed distance from the lips of the patient. The vertical member is split into two parts which have mating surfaces shaped for receiving and holding the endotracheal tube.
Still other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein is shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive, and what is intended to be protected by Letters Patent is set forth in the appended claims. The present invention will become apparent when taken in conjunction with the following description and attached drawings, wherein like characters indicate like parts, and which drawings form a part of this application.